Arsenal (Mystic Force)
Morphers Mystic Morpher The Mystic Morpher were once the Rangers' magic wands. However, in order to keep the Rangers' identities a secret, Udonna turned them into these Mystic Morpher Cell Phones. The Morphers are the Rangers' key weapon for morphing into Rangers, as well as morphing into their Zord forms. They can also be used to cast spells, via spell codes. Spells Solar Cell Morpher The Solar Cell Morpher is Daggeron's morphing device, a cross between a cell phone and a train conductor's ticket puncher. Daggeron can also use the Solar Cell Morpher in conjunction with a variety of magical cards in order to cast various spells. Fierce Dragon Morpher The Fierce Dragon Morpher is what allows Nick Russell (the Red Mystic Ranger) to fuse with Fire Heart to become the Red Dragon Fire Ranger. It looks exactly like the Solar Cell Morpher, but is red and has a dragon head blade. Once he's on top of Fire Heart, he can morph by pulling on the handle. This allows Fire Heart to fuse with him. *Kai from Mahou Sentai Magiranger never had this changer nor a dragon to combine into this special mode. Wolf Morpher The Wolf Morpher is the morpher used by Leanbow to turn into the Wolf Warrior. After Koragg gave his Magical Powers to Imperious, it was then turned into the Dark Morpher. Imperious gave this to Necrolai. With this Dark Morpher, while it was not actually used as a morpher, Necrolai could still use it to fire Dark Magical Blast and cast Dark Spells. However, after a short time, Koragg took back the morpher, returned it to the form of his Dark Magical Powers and regained his Dark Magic. *In the toyline, a Mystic Morpher of similar colors was released as the Mystic Morpher Fury Edition. However, with exception of the small Wolf insignia emblem on the interior of the Morpher, this bears only a vague resemblance to the Red Wolf Morpher due to the main color, and is actually different in almost every respect. *While in almost all situations, Power Rangers series use the Japanese Changer (morpher) toys unaltered as props, the Fire Wolza Phone was a very limited release item. This required the prop department to hand-paint the retail release purple Wolza Phone red for use in Mystic Force. Firewolzaphone.jpg|Wolf Morpher 440x440-2009010900014.jpg|Dark Wand Variation Weapons Snow Staff The Snow Staff is the White Ranger's own variant Magi Staff, and her personal weapon when she has morphed. It resembles the Red Ranger's Sword in length, but its "blade" is not used as such. It is capable of releasing blasts of wind cold enough to freeze an opponent in place and of firing energy blasts. When Korrag defeated Udonna in battle, he stole the Snow Staff and took it to the Pit where he kept it as his trophy. Koragg once used the Staff to somehow contact Nick by way of magical telepathy, creating a two-way telepathic connection which they can both use without the Snow Staff. When Udonna was captured and held captive in the Underworld, she was able to channel herself in Ranger form through the Snow Staff and assist the other Rangers in defeating Morticon. It was stolen from Necrolai by Leelee, who returned it to Clare in order to save Udonna, allowing Udonna to once again become the White Mystic Ranger. Magi Staff The Magi Staffs are the Rangers' primary weapons. For the Blue & Pink Rangers, they keep their Magi Staffs in wand mode. The Red, Green, & Yellow Rangers each have a unique mode for their Magi Staffs. A Magi Staff is a compact staff carried by each of the five Rangers, with multiple functions. *'Wand Mode:' The Magi Staff in its original form. In this mode, the Blue Ranger can use it to channel her elemental water powers, the Pink Ranger can use her elemental wind powers, shapeshifting abilities, or a combination of the two, the Red Ranger can conjure fire, the Green Ranger can use it to summon powerful vines to restrain his enemies, and the Yellow Ranger can summon lightning power. The Magi Staff is also capable of doing a Speed Spell Attack where all the Rangers gain more speed than any of their vehicles. *'Axe Mode:' An axe that the Green Ranger uses. It is capable of producing shock waves and fissures when it strikes the ground. *'Crossbow Mode:' A crossbow with which the Yellow Ranger can fire bolts of electricity. It was once used to fire the Dawn Crystal, a yellow arrow-shaped crystal that (temporarily) destroyed Necrolai. *'Sword/Striker Mode:' A sword brandished by the Red Ranger. The blade can be engulfed in flame at his will. Nick has recently been referring to his sword as a Striker, which is a possible error on behalf of the writers. With the Sword Mode, the Red Ranger can execute his "Power of the Phoenix" attack. Mystic Force Fighters The Mystic Force Fighters were first used by the Green Mystic Ranger, after he learned that a person's heart is what really matters, and not what is outside. He was then given the Spell Code 0-8-6 to summon the Mystic Force Fighters. The Fighters are powerful magic boxing gloves that enhance the Ranger's speed and agility. They are a great weapon in battle and are capable of decimating evil undead forces. Any of the Mystic Force Rangers can use them. He later used them again for a brief period of time in PROO's Once A Ranger when beating the fearcats. Red Mystic Ranger in Mystic Force Fighters.jpg Yellow Mystic Ranger in Mystic Force Fighters.png Green Mystic Ranger in Mystic Force Fighters.png Notes The Rocca Sisters have not used the Mystic Force Fighters. Laser Lamp The Laser Lamp is the weapon of the Solaris Knight and also houses Jenji. It can fire laser blasts or can fire Jenji out as an attack called the Jenji Shinning Attack. Mystic Muscles After learning his lesson, Xander received a new spell code where he gained exaggerated muscles, called Mystic Muscles, with which he was able to defeat Behemoth easily. According to Super Sentai continuity that the Green Mystic Ranger could access an upgraded form of the Mystic Muscles while in Legend Mode called the Rock Armor although the footage for this upgrade was never used in Power Rangers, mainly because of the gun shooting references in the original, as the Rock Armor was used to block sniper fire. Mystic Legend Armor The Tribunal of Magic granted the Rangers the power of the Mystic Force Legend Warriors, after the Rangers had learned not to take the easy way in battle. The Legend Armor increases the Ranger's Magical Powers, as well as supplying them with powerful battle armor. To access the Legend Powers, the Rangers use the activation cry, "Legendary Source, Mystic Force!" and the spell code "Galwit - Mysto - Nermax" on their Mystic Morphers. In Legend Mode, the Rangers have access to the Mystic Lion Staffs, and they can also form the Mystic Firebird and Mystic Lion Zords, which further combine into the Manticore Megazord. When the Rangers are in their Legend Armor, they have access to these Staffs. The Staffs give the Rangers a new arsenal of Mystic spells, through a code system. When the Rangers activate Code 1 on their Staffs, they use these powers: *'Green Ranger:' "Rockslide!" *'Pink Ranger:' "Whirlwind!" *'Blue Ranger:' "Tidal Wave!" *'Yellow Ranger:' "Lightning Bolt!" *'Red Ranger:' "Fire Storm!" Code 2 activates the full power of the combined Mystic Lion Staffs. Using the cry of "Legend Warriors, United Formation!" they are able to either incapacitate or destroy their target. The Mystic Legend Armor can be equal to Super Dino Mode in Power Rangers Dino Thunder. Mystic Lion Staff The Mystic Lion Staff is the weapon the rangers gain when they are in their Legend Warrior mode. Instead of using their phones, they use the Lion Staffs, which used five codes. Each ranger gets one. Since each code does something different, here is what each one does: *'Code 1 = Elemental Attack' *'Code 2 = Legend Warrior United Formation Attack' *'Code 3 = Mystic Firebird' *'Code 4 = Mystic Lion' *'Code 5 = Manticore Megazord' Only the red ranger can become the Mystic Firebird. The other four Rangers become the Mystic Lion. The Mystic Firebird and the Mystic Lion can combine to become the Manticore Megazord. During Light Source: Part 1, Chip was shown turning his Lion Staff into a crossbow mode, similar to his Magi Staff. It is presumed that the other rangers can do the same with theirs. Prmf-ar-lionstaff.jpg|Mystic Lion Staff Magi-ar-dialrodblowgun.jpg|Crossbow Mode Ancient Mystic Mode , Daggeron, Leanbow and Calindor's Ancient Mystic Mode]]Ancient Mystic Mode is a magical armored mode used by warriors from the time of the Great Battle. It enhances the user's speed, strength, resistance to injury and spells, and at least in the case of Daggeron, it is quite stronger than a Ranger form. It is activated with the command, "Ancient Mystic Mode!" but characters have been shown to summon it without a command on a few occasions.The standard Rangers' Ancient Mystic Mode might be the transparent forms seen during their morphing, but they were never taught how to use them. Mystic Sword Daggeron (and Calindor at one time) sometimes wields a golden sword in battle called the Mystic Sword. Leanbow also appears to have his own Mystic Sword while in his Ancient Mystic Mode; however, his sword is crimson colored and has jagged edges. Red Dragon Fire Ranger The Red Dragon Fire Ranger is the Battlized form of Nick Russell, the Red Mystic Ranger/Legend Warrior. In The Hunter, when Nick was facing Oculous to get his friends back, Fire Heart came to his aid, and the two merged together. Knight Saber The Knight Saber is Koragg's sword which seems to be nothing more than a basic sword, with enhanced durability. The Saber was destroyed once in battle by Nick Russell, who charged Koragg with extreme magical power. After the death of Morticon, Koragg takes his sword. Using his dark magic, he reforms it into a new Knight Saber. When not in use, the sword is stored inside the Wolf Shield. When Leanbow becomes the Wolf Warrior, his sword changes from purple to red; the first Knight Saber appears to have been this color originally and was wielded by Leanbow prior to his becoming Koragg. Prmf-ar-knight02.jpg|Koragg's Saber Prmf-ar-knight03.jpg|Wolf Warrior's Saber Wolf Shield The Wolf Shield is what Koragg uses to cast his offensive spells. Along with being a durable shield, the Wolf Shield opens to reveal the left eye of Octomus the Master, it is a major component of the Centaurus Wolf Megazord. After Leanbow returns, the shield is red. However, it is never seen open. Presumably, it no longer has the Master's eye. Prmf-ar-knight01.jpg|Koragg's Shield Prmf-ar-knight04.jpg|Wolf Warrior's Shield Gatekeeper Staff The Gatekeeper Staff is the weapon of the Gatekeepers: Niella & Clare. It is used when fighting. The ability of the Gatekeeper Staff: *Enlarge to attack *Accumulation of moonlight to the tremendous power *Accumulation of moonlight into sharp halo *Accumulation of moonlight into laser to tie enemies *Helps Clare seal the portal Vehicles and other Miscellany Xenotome The Xenotome is a book which holds in it everything that is not yet known. As the events unfold, the tome will have them appear inside its pages, written in the language of the ancients. Udonna and Clare uses this book to help battle evil. Mystic Racers The Mystic Racers are the Rangers primary vehicles. At first they are normal Mystic Brooms, but when the Rangers use the spell, "Galwit - Mysto - Aerotan", the Brooms change into Mystic Racers. The Racers are capable of incredible speed and allow the Rangers expedient passage to almost anywhere. Mystic Speeder After realizing the error of his ways about how Madison expresses herself, Nick gained the spell code 1 - 2 - 4 "Galwit - Mysto - Motro", thus allowing him to morph his Mystic Racer into the Mystic Speeder. This cycle is perfect for the Red Ranger in battle. It's extremely fast and versatile. Plus, it has a missile that can be launched from the tip, and laser firing capabilities. Mystic Carpet The Mystic Carpet is an enchanted carpet that serves as the Solaris Knight's personal transport. Inventory Morphers *Mystic Morpher *Solar Cell Morpher *Fierce Dragon Morpher *Wolf Morpher Sidearms *Snow Staff *Magi Staff *Gatekeeper Staff *Laser Lamp *Mystic Lion Staff *Mystic Sword *Knight Saber and Wolf Shield Other Items *Xenotome *Mystic Force Fighters Power-Ups *Mystic Muscles *Mystic Legend Armor *Ancient Mystic Mode *Red Dragon Fire Ranger Vehicles *Mystic Racers *Mystic Speeder *Magic Carpet